Finding Sana
by Xmidnightbaby22X
Summary: Sana is adopted but did you wonder how? and why? (yes bad summary but good fic)


**Finding Sana**

**(yeah I know it's a sucky title)**

**A Kodocha Fanfic by:XmidnightBaby22X**

**Disclaimer: Be happy that I don't own Kodocha**

**A/N:I got manga #4 and was shocked to find out Sana is adopted but still I thought it was pretty cool. Miho Obana is kind of vague about it so I decided to write a little ficlet about what I think happened.**

**Keiko paced. But pacing wasn't going to help her in this situation. She sat her back up against the wall and looked at the baby next to her. She cried, she screamed and there wasn't a thing Keiko could do it made her feel horrible about herself wasn't it bad enough she had given birth to a child at the age of 14 but a child that her uncle had fathered none the less. And now Keiko couldn't take care of her if she did the girl would end up just like her.**

**Imagine saying that your mother was in her 20's and your grandmother was in her 30's oh and did I mention my father is also my great-uncle and we all live in this run-down house since my grandmother is always out partying and my mother is a high school drop-out. No. Keiko couldn't let her baby grow up that way. No one deserved that kind of life. She thought long and hard and finally came to the conclusion that. "I'll just have to...abandon her." Then the tears came they rolled down so hard and where so warm against her cold skin. **

**Hot water came out then she turned on the cold. She adjusted it so it was Luke- warm. People always say "get a special baby bath for your baby'' But that's not an option for a poor 14 year old. So she found a basin just big enough for the newborn and filled it up. Slowly and gently but thoroughly she cleaned the baby girl. She's so beautiful I don't want to let her go...but I have to...maybe one day well meet again. Making it through the other half she dried and dressed her daughter. **

**A cold breeze blew through the open window "it's so cold" she thought "I'll have to bundle her up nice and tight, 3 layers and lots of blankets then I'll tuck her in the basket." Grabbing the infant she sat down I have to do this but where. There are no orphanages around and if I leave it at the police station well...they'll try to track me down and I just can't leave it at some random house neighbors might see me. It sprung on her. The park! I'll leave her there. Then she went to wrap her baby up for the cold march night she would soon face. **

**Keiko walked down the street looking up at the gigantic apartment building before her having no idea who was inside. "YES! Done" Mariko Kurata shouted slamming down her divorce papers on the kitchen table "Now I'll get some well deserved rest." she said walking into her bedroom and plopping into her bed. She closed her yes and tossed and turned but to no avail, maybe it was because her back hurt or maybe it was because she had 5 cups of coffee about 20 minutes ago. Or maybe it was the wild party her neighbor was throwing next door. "damn" she cursed changing into a pair of sweats. "that crazy girl is always having parties oh well one more complaint and she's out and with our neighbors it'll be no time till she's packing. Guess I'll just take a walk to the park." Meanwhile, Keiko held her baby out in front of her "well little girl this is good bye" she kissed her daughter on the head and tucked her back into the basket then ran away before the tears could start again. Rain began to pour down on the unsuspecting city. Mariko put up the hood on her jacket. "uh damn it!" she shouted but her anger was thrown off by a whining noise that had drown her out. She spun around water droplets flying off her. Her eyes went big and began to shake a baby girl out here...all alone, unprotected. I just can't leave her like this. So out of the goodness in her heart she scooped the baby up and started her walk home. **

**While walking home her mind wondered maybe she's the answer Mariko thought. My life has gone downhill the divorce, my crappy living situation my mother passing maybe this baby girl is the answer maybe together she and I can start new lives. Yeah that's it! Mariko swung open the door open and laid the baby right down next to her you will stay her tonight...umm duh kids need names it sprung on her well it's march seventh so I'll be creative and combine the first part of march with the first part of seven March is San-Gatsu so Sa and then Nanoka is for seven Sa and Na gives you Sana. She looked at the girl Sana, I will call you Sana Kurata and you'll be mine. **

**A/N :so did ya all like it!!! I hope you did cause my fingers are cramping from typing it and now cries I have to update vacation from hell. ...Damn muses...Remember to review! **


End file.
